


Little bunny

by Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen/pseuds/Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen
Summary: Noiz wanted a collar.
Relationships: Mink/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Little bunny

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up 7 years late to this goddamn fandom with sunglasses and starbucks*
> 
> Whats good fam, have some rarepair Minoi smut that this fandom has been starved of. 
> 
> (This may or may not be my first ever smut so plz be nice.)

Noiz wanted a collar.

There wasn't a big reason for wanting one. He just noticed that it had become a popular fashion accessory recently and with his deep-dive into figuring out his sexual interests, he thought it would make a fun purchase. That and he wanted to surprise his boyfriend 

Noiz ordered one from some website while Mink had been out for work. Recently, Mink had been out working earlier and coming home late. It left Noiz a little lonely while he waited at home, only surrounded by his bunny cubes and coil and sometimes Lulakan when the bird didn't accompany Mink to his work. Though he had kept to himself for most of his life and sometimes still liked to be left alone, it felt different now that someone actually wanted to spend time with him and understood him. So when Mink wasn't there with him, Noiz felt lonely.

He understood it though. He knew Mink worked so hard and that's why he wanted to surprise him with this. And so, he ordered one for himself and waited impatiently for it to arrive with buzzing excitement.

  
  


When the package for his collar finally made it to the post office in town about a week later, one of Noiz's bunny cubes hopped onto the couch beside where Noiz was lounging, getting the young man's attention.

"P! Noiz's package has arrived!" It announced. Noiz sat up quickly and gathered the cube in his hands and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Really?" he asked his allmate. 

"Yes!" It squeaked out. "It would also be in Noiz's best interest to go get the package yourself. You have been cooped up in the house for a long time. A walk into town would be beneficial to reduce stress and anxiety levels that have built up over the last few days!" the cube also squeaked out.

Noiz almost rolled his eyes at that last part. He wasn't stressed or anxious, he was just _ bored _ . But he was also inclined to agree with his allmate. Maybe a walk into town would actually be good for him. He sat the cube back down on the couch and got up to find something to wear out.

He went back into the bedroom and found one of Mink's smaller sweaters to put on. It was still a little big on him but it smelled like Mink and it would keep him warm. Even though he couldn't actually feel the cold, Mink had sternly told him that he needed to start dressing appropriately with the weather. Even if he couldn't feel if it was hot or cold, he could still get sick if he didn't dress correctly. Noiz wanted to be stubborn and dress how he wanted when the older man had told him that, but the other part of himself that was slowly emerging ever since he came to terms with his feelings for Mink wanted to do what the man said and to be good for him. So, with the help of his allmates to tell him the temperature outside, Noiz dressed appropriately so Mink wouldn't be upset with him.

While Noiz gathered his bunny cubes onto his belt and got ready to go out, Lulakan eyed him from where he was perched on the back of the couch.

"I could tell Mink about all of this you know," the cockatoo said. Noiz glanced up after securing the last cube on his belt and glared at his lover's allmate.

"Don't you dare. It's a surprise for Mink you dumb bird."

"It seems suspicious not to discuss it with him before making such a purchase, don't you think?" Lulakan asked, preening his feathers. Noiz rolled his eyes as he put his beanie on.

"It's a  _ surprise _ . Mink has been busy and I want to do something nice for him. He'll be fine with it," Noiz replied stubbornly. If Lulakan could roll his eyes and shrug, he would have. Instead, the cockatoo just shook out his pretty feathers in slight annoyance.

"Whatever you say. But because you want to do something for Mink, I won't say anything to him about this," the bird promised reluctantly. Noiz huffed and looked away from the allmate. He checked his coil for the time and saw that it was barely noon. He would have plenty of time to walk into town, pick up his package, and fuck around for a few hours. With that, Noiz left home, excitement clouding his mind.

That night, when Mink had come home and after Noiz had safely hid his surprise away, the two cuddled on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Mink had an arm wrapped around Noiz and a book in hand while Noiz was snuggled up into his side. 

"So what did you do today?" Mink asked after a while, his eyes leaving the pages he had been reading and leaned down to kiss the top of Noiz's head. Noiz who had been dozing off slightly, jerked awake and blinked up at the older man. Mink secretly thought that he looked cute like that.

"Mh? Oh, I took a walk into town earlier," he said. 

"A walk? What did you do there?"

Noiz shrugged. "Nothing much. Just went to the bakery and visited the bunnies at the pet store that you refuse to get me," he said, pouting at that last part. He really wanted a little bunny. They were just so soft and cute. Noiz glanced back up to Mink. "Why do you wanna know?" A smirk played at the younger man's lips. "What? Jealous that I visited those bunnies and not you?"

Mink rolled his eyes. "Tch, as if. You'd just be a little shit the whole time and bother me. I wouldn't be able to get any work done," he said. 

"You're mean..." Noiz muttered with a pout, but nuzzled even closer to the older man. Mink just rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which," Mink said, side-eyeing his young boyfriend. "How many sweets did you buy from that bakery you little maniac?" he asked. 

Noiz's green eyes widened.

"Uh..."

*******

A few nights later, and maybe two hours before Mink was supposed to be back home, Noiz decided that tonight was the night to put his surprise into action. 

First on his list of preparation, was to make sure that all the chores were done. He did what little dishes there were from earlier that day and he straightened up the small living room. Once he was sure everything was to how Mink liked it, he moved into the bathroom to take a shower.

Noiz spent a while in there. He made sure that every inch of himself was cleaned thoroughly and lathered himself up with (maybe) too much soap than what was needed. It was a little excessive but he wanted to make sure he was all clean for Mink. After that, he washed his hair and stepped out of the shower. 

He dried himself off fairly quickly, patting himself down with a fluffy towel and then did the same to his hair. After that, he dressed himself in one of his favourite pairs of underwear -ones that were decorated with little rabbits- and finally put his new collar around his neck. 

The collar stood out on him than any of his various piercings did. The collar itself wasn't anything extravagant though. It was simple and basic. The black leather was thin and the ring in the front was small. It was something that wouldn't bring him a lot of attention if he ever decided to wear it out in public (As if his regular outfit didn't bring a lot of attention).

As Noiz continued to stare at the collar in the mirror, he brought his hand up and gently touched it. He couldn't feel it on him but there was definitely a weight there and it felt...quite nice. It was a weird feeling to Noiz but he really liked seeing it wrapped around his neck and having the weight there. It was oddly comforting.

Noiz took one last look at himself in the mirror before returning to the living room.

A few minutes before Mink was supposed to be home, Noiz kneeled a few feet away from the front door, right where Mink could see him. Though he was still by himself, Noiz placed his hands behind his back and kept his bright green eyes downcast to the carpeted floor. Already he wanted to be good for Mink. The thought of being good for the older man made him grow hard, causing the front of his boxers to tighten around him.

Noiz was anxious waiting for Mink to come home and doubt started to creep into his mind the longer he waited. What if Mink didn't like what he was planning? What if he walked through the door and laughed at him? They had dabbled in this type of dynamic before but it wasn't anything like what Noiz had planned for tonight. What if Mink was disgusted with him? Just thinking of that outcome made Noiz dig his fingernails into the skin of his arms. He couldn't feel it so he didn't know if he accidentally drew blood or not. If he did, Mink would be upset that he hurt himself. Again.

Speaking of which, outside the front door Noiz heard the rumble of Mink's motorcycle pull up near the house. Noiz forced himself to relax as he impatiently waited for Mink to get his ass in here. The weight of the collar on his neck was actually quite comforting and he focused on that as the sound of footsteps drew closer and closer.

The sound of the front door opening and Mink walking in was deafening but Noiz forced himself to keep his eyes on the floor. He was gonna be good even if Mink wasn't into it. He realized now that maybe he should have discussed this with Mink beforehand but it was a little too late to back down now. The worst the older man could say was 'no'.

"Noiz, I'm-" Mink cut himself off the moment he stepped inside his home, finding Noiz kneeling in the middle of the living room, seeming to have been waiting for him. It was quite surprising to Mink to find his young boyfriend like this. Noiz was only wearing a pair of boxers with his eyes not looking up at him, his hands behind his back and....a collar around his neck?

Mink blinked down at the boy in front of him, shrugging off his coat and throwing it carelessly across the room. Normally he would have more grace with the way he handled his things but circumstances caused Mink's brain to short circuit. Slowly, Mink walked up to where Noiz was still kneeling. He stopped right in front of the boy and placed a hand carefully on top of his short blonde hair.

"Noiz?" Mink called softly. Noiz seemed to hesitate slightly but after a moment, he lifted his head and bright green eyes met golden ones. There was a silent question in Mink's eyes as he stared down at Noiz. Noiz's only answer though was to blink those pretty eyes at him and nuzzle against his thigh. It wasn't much of an answer but Mink seemed to catch on to what Noiz wanted. The younger man had mentioned being interested in something like this in passing some time ago. They had been playing around with this dynamic for some time and Mink was willing to try anything that Noiz wanted to. He only wished that they had talked about it beforehand before jumping straight into it. But it was such a Noiz thing to do too. To jump right into anything and everything. His stubborn boy.

Mink's gaze softened and he lightly scratched at Noiz's scalp, even if he couldn't feel it. "I hope my little bunny didn't have to wait long," he finally said after a while. 

Noiz seemed surprised at his words and stared up at the older man. Mink smirked down at his and trailed his fingers down to cup Noiz's chin.

"Isn't this what you want?" Mink asked him, beginning to stroke the boy's cheek softly. "Don't you want to be my bunny tonight?"

Noiz swallowed hard listening to the older man. This is exactly what he wanted and Mink was accepting it. He leaned into the warmth of Mink's hand and nodded. Mink let a very small smile pass his lips as he continued to pet Noiz's hair. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the side of the younger man's head.

"Let me go clean myself up a bit, ok bunny?" he told Noiz. Noiz looked up and gave him a curious glance. "I've been working all day, I need a shower." He kissed Noiz's head one more time before moving away. "I'll be back in a few. Be good while I'm gone."

With Mink now gone, Noiz crawled over to the side of the couch, laid his head down on the cushion, and stared over to the empty fire pit. He might have looked calm, but inside he was buzzing with excitement. He had been silently preparing himself for rejection this entire time and never actually thought that Mink would go along with it. Just the fact that the older man wanted to do this with him almost had Noiz smiling like an idiot.

It didn't take long for Mink to return after that. When he stepped back into the living room, Noiz saw that Mink was now redressed in a dark t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He also had his damp hair tossed up in a loose high ponytail with a few strands trailing down the side of his face. Noiz would be lying if he tried to say that he didn't think Mink was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His appearance alone made Noiz even more excited for what was to come.

Mink smirked at his young boyfriend's reaction to him as he walked over. He made himself comfortable on their sofa and motioned Noiz to come join him. His expression softened somewhat as Noiz moved over and settled beside his leg, laying his head down on Mink's thigh and closing his eyes. Mink couldn't hold back the soft smile that formed as he threaded his fingers through Noiz's soft blonde hair and glanced over towards the newspaper that was laid out beside him. He read through that until Noiz said he wanted to continue.

Noiz isn't sure how long exactly they stayed like that. The sky had darkened the next time he opened his bright green eyes but Noiz wasn't truly worried about the time. With the way Mink was petting his hair and how the older man's hand sometimes went farther down his neck to touch or play at the collar at Noiz's neck, Noiz could have let him do that all night. Of course he couldn't really feel anything but it was the attention that felt nice. It made him shiver pleasantly and Noiz thought he could have stayed like that forever. But those feelings only solidified the fact that he wanted even more tonight.

Noiz became restless soon. He nuzzled along Mink's thigh, nosing his way between the older man's legs. The movement caused Mink to look away from his paper and back down at his boy.

"Hm? What is it bunny?" Mink asked, his fingers tightening in Noiz's hair. Noiz didn't answer, he only moved his head forward, kissing at the tip of Mink's dick through his underwear.

"Naughty," Mink chuckled fondly. He moved his hand down from Noiz's hair to cup his chin. "You want to suck daddy's cock, don't you bunny?" He watched as Noiz licked his lips and nodded eagerly. Mink smirked and took his impressive length out of his boxers. "Then hurry up and do it."

Noiz wasted no time in leaning forward and sucking the tip into his mouth. He licked around the slit, even using his tongue piercing to help him out. He felt Mink shiver at the feeling of the small silver ball and he couldn't help but to smile around the dick in his mouth. He loved making Mink feel good. 

He then tried to take Mink deeper into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down. Mink was still too big for him to take all of but there was part of him that really wanted to. One day, he wanted to be good and take all of Mink, all the way so that he choked on it. Yeah. He wanted to be good for Mink. With that thought in mind, he moaned around Mink's dick and used the flat side of his tongue to lick along the underside of the length, the tongue piercing helping along the way.

Mink grunted low as he tightened his grip on the back of Noiz's neck and collar. He bucked his hips forward and felt Noiz gag around him a little. He brought his hands from around the younger man's neck to hold his cheek gently. 

"Good boy. So good for me," Mink praised, trying not to gasp as he felt Noiz's piercing again. The comment made Noiz flush pink and his own dick seemed to harden even more in his underwear. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore than to make Mink feel good. 

By the time Noiz let Mink's cock slip out of his mouth with a loud pop, his mouth was sore and his chin was messy with spit. But that doesn't bother him any. He felt really good. He looked back up to Mink to find the man staring down at him with a heated gaze.

"Come here."

Mink seemed to lose composure as he hauled Noiz up onto his lap and captured his lips into a heated kiss. Noiz eagerly opened his mouth for Mink, allowing the older man to slip his tongue in while he slipped his arms around Mink's neck. Mink knew that Noiz's tongue was sensitive unlike the rest of his body and he immediately licked at the younger man's tongue piercing. It made Noiz shiver and moan in pleasure. He loved the way Mink kissed him. He was always so rough and thoughtful of the fact that his tongue was the only thing he could feel. Just like he wanted to make Mink feel good, Mink made sure he felt good too.

When the sensations from their kissing became a little too overwhelming for Noiz, he pushed away from Mink and panted out heavily. Mink smiled at him playfully and nipped at his lips and kissed his snakebites. "Did that feel good, bunny?" he asked, moving up to kiss Noiz's cheek. Noiz nodded, trying to lean forward again and kiss Mink only for Mink to deny him of it. Noiz would have been upset if it wasn't for Mink having a better idea.

Mink smirked at him and leaned in next to Noiz's ear and asked in a low voice, "Do you wanna ride daddy's cock now?"

Noiz whined and nodded again, forgetting about more kisses and grinding down on Mink's hard-on. Mink squeezed at his ass before shoving his boxers down. Mink took Noiz's dick in his hand as soon as the boxers were off. He slowly pumped it, teasing the piercings there and watching as Noiz was slowly panting, trying his hardest to focus on what little feeling he had. 

"Oh, I see you already played with yourself before I got home," Mink commented as his other hand went to tease Noiz's at hole. He was surprised to find that it had already prepared for him. So, it was easy for him to slip multiple fingers in seeing as the hole was already lubed up with Mink's cream. 

"Naughty bunny. You've been waiting for daddy's dick all day, haven't you?" Mink asked, curling his fingers inside of Noiz. Noiz slumped forward and whimpered, hiding his face into the crook of Mink's neck. Yes, he has been waiting to get dicked all day. Hell, he's been waiting to get dicked all  _ week _ . He rocked his hips down onto Mink's fingers to show how eager he was. He wanted to be fucked  _ now _ . Mink seemed to have gotten the message and pulled his fingers out of Noiz's ass. Mink then lined up his huge dick up with Noiz's hole and slowly pushed in.

Noiz gasped loudly at the feeling of Mink's cock pushing into him.

It had surprised Noiz the first time they had had sex when he could actually feel Mink inside him. It made Noiz slightly happy that his tongue wasn't the only thing he could feel and that he could actually enjoy having sex with his partner. Though he was never really sure if he was feeling pleasure or pain (it was probably a mix of both), all he knew was that the feeling of how big Mink was and to feel it stretching him out, he knew that felt good to him.

When he was all the way inside of Noiz, Mink stopped for a minute to check on the younger man. Noiz still had his face hidden in the crook of his neck and he was breathing hard. "Are you ok?" Mink asked Noiz, a hand coming up to hold the back of Noiz's head and a hint of concern in his deep voice. Noiz lifted his head off of Mink's shoulder and, without breaking eye contact, rolled his hips back down onto Mink's cock, showing that he was just fine. 

Mink grunted at the feeling and placed both of his large hands on Noiz's thighs to steady him. And though he couldn't feel it, Mink also gave Noiz a firm slap over his ass for that. Noiz only grinned at him before moving his hips down and back up on Mink's cock. He continuously rolled his hips, trying to find that right angle that would make him feel even more than he already did. 

"Ah!" Noiz moaned out when he finally found that particular spot inside of him and moved even faster. Mink groaned low and helped Noiz feel more by thrusting up his hips. Noiz moaned even louder and fell against Mink, his arms still wrapped around the older man, holding on for dear life.

Soon, Noiz stopped his movements so that Mink could take hold of his hips and start pounding almost violently into him. Now, Noiz couldn't stop all the loud moans that came from his mouth. Mink was continuously hitting that spot within him, making him almost see stars. He was almost overwhelmed to the point of tears but it felt so good.

"D-daddy...daddy please!" he cried out for the first time that night. Mink's hands that were wrapped around his hips tightened and he slowed down his assault on Noiz's ass, now only rolling his hips in a slow manner, driving Noiz even crazier. 

"Do you want to come, little bunny?" Mink asked in Noiz's ear while holding him closer. Noiz whined at that and the overwhelming tears from earlier finally fell. 

"Y-yes! Please daddy I wanna come," Noiz sobbed against Mink's shoulder. Mink grunted and placed a quick kiss on the side of Noiz's head.

"Then come. Come for daddy."

With Mink's permission, Noiz finally let go with a cry of the older man's name. He pumped his dick once and he spilled all over his fingers and Mink's abdomen. He was a shivering mess by the time Mink had finished inside of him.

What happened after that moved in a blur for Noiz. His brain was mush now and he felt floaty. He barely registered Mink pulling out of him and laying him down onto the couch. Noiz didn't even realize that Mink had moved away to the other room to get a new shirt, a glass of water and a snack, and to get a cloth to clean them both off. 

When Mink returned, he gently cleaned Noiz down, cleaned off the tears from his face, and wrapped a thin blanket around his body, making sure he wasn't cold. When he had finished, he ran a hand through Noiz's soft blonde hair.

"Noiz. Are you there baby?" Mink asked, scratching at his scalp. At the sound of Mink's voice, Noiz's mind seemed to come back to himself. The floatiness was still there but Noiz was more aware of what was going on now.

"Noiz?" Mink asked again, his hand coming to rest on Noiz's cheek. Noiz slowly opened his eyes to see Mink staring down at him, a hint of worry in his golden gaze. Noiz cracked a tired smile at him and touched at the hand on his cheek.

"Hey," he said, his voice slightly dry from not really using it. Mink's usually stoic face broke into a very small and gentle smile, his worry fading. 

"Hey," he replied. He helped Noiz to sit up and lean against him. He offered Noiz a cup of water and a piece of chocolate, which the younger man took gratefully. Mink rubbed a hand along Noiz's back as he took a sip of the water and stuffed the chocolate in his mouth.

"Thanks..." Noiz muttered, blushing a little from the attention. Mink snorted but gathered Noiz in his arms and held him close. Noiz was still pink but cuddled into Mink's warmth. It felt really nice. 

As the two were silently relaxing, Mink reached up to remove Noiz's collar from around his neck only for Noiz to stop him. He glanced down curiously only to see Noiz blushing again. "Uh...I wanna keep it on for a little longer," the younger man said quietly, seeming to be a little embarrassed. Mink hummed in acknowledgment and removed his hand from his neck. He did however move to cup Noiz's chin and gently force Noiz to look up at him.

"So, this collar hm?" he questioned. Noiz tried to avoid his gaze but Mink kept his head in place. Noiz sighed when Mink kept looking at him like that and wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"I just wanted to try something new and surprise you," he said quietly and shrugged. He glanced back up at Mink anxiously. "Are you upset?"

Mink sighed and shook his head. "No I'm not. Next time though, I want you to tell me beforehand, alright?" He said, stroking Noiz's cheek. Noiz nodded seriously.

"Alright. I will," he promised. Mink nodded with him and kissed him softly.

After that, the two lounged around on the couch. Mink laid back with his pipe in his hand and rubbed circles on Noiz's back while Noiz laid on top of him and was playing with a feather in Mink's hair. 

"...Hey Mink," Noiz spoke up after a while.

"Mn? What is it?"

"What if next time...I wore a little bunny costume?" Noiz suggested playfully, a grin spreading across his face. Mink glanced down at him and rolled his eyes.

"Hush you little maniac. Go to the fuck to sleep or something and stop talking nonsense," Mink said forcefully, though there was no malice behind his words, only exasperated fondness. Mink placed a kiss to the top of his head and gave his ass a little slap.

Noiz grinned again and laid his head back down on Mink's chest, already thinking of future plans.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know!
> 
> I have a tiny sequel for this and another longer fic planned so if anyone is interested in that...let me know. 
> 
> Everyone, please stay safe and lots of love <3


End file.
